meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/Rocket Dog
This Blog was posted on April 7, 2010. Now Look how old this is! The poem was writen on April 1 in my math class. I like to write and draw my favorite meerkats. This one is for Rocket Dog. I will make more for the other dominant females who have died too or disappared and were Last Seen. And the others who were not dominant females. And of corse the dominant males and other males too. I met to post this on April 1th but i was too tired when I got home from school. Then I lost my note book for three days till I when back to school to get it. The earthquak on Sunday and the fact my dog got hurt messed my scedual up so I didn't get a chance to post this till now. This is a poam to Rocket Dog. This poam is metaphorical, relating to rockets and sputnik2, which contained the first living creature sent into space. Sputnik 2 was nicknamec pupnik since it carried a dog named Laika into space. Also one of my many cats was born on April 1th and her mother was born on April 4th. So those days are important to me even if Rocket Dog died on my cat's birhtday and everything seemed to go wrong on the 4th. Anyways, here's my little poam to Rocket Dog, the Dominant Female of the Whiskers after Flower. The Rocket Dog By Aniju Aura Fire burning bright Lifting aloft In to the night To some place soft Earth falling down Leaving the world below No longer bound It is time to go Past the clouds and satellites Beyond the planets and moons Above the comets and meteorites A new world looms At last greeted by your family Now here’s the end of my poem And we can say finally Sputnik has come home Aniju Aura 06:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) To Rocket Dog and all the others Lost Believe by Blood on the Dance Floor Believe in me... When you feel like you're losing all your hopes and dreams. Believe in me... When I am gone you gotta keep a smile on. Believe in me.. Goodbye my friends; Just celebrate the times we spent. Believe in me... We all die; It's an awfully big adventure. Believe in me. When I'm gone... We all fall down but we'll pick you up... We all fall down but we'll pick you up... Believe in me... Just keep your faith and believe in all that you make. Believe in me... My love is not a gamble; You can count on me. Believe in me... No lies, Just love; I will be pure just like the sun. Believe in me... When you are down I will lift you up from the ground. Believe in me... When I'm gone... We all fall down but we'll pick you up…. We all fall down but we'll pick you up… If you're afraid of death, It'll come at you at the speed of light. But if your not afraid of death, It will cast its shadowy eyes upon you. And guide you into the eternal, infinity. Believe in me, When I'm gone... We all fall down but we'll pick you up… We all fall down but we'll pick you up… I love you.... From Sir Rock Category:Blog posts